1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus equipped with an enlargement display function of performing an enlargement display of a part of an imaging image, a recording medium recording a control program of the imaging apparatus, and a control method of the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, which is equipped with a liquid crystal display monitor, composed of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and uses the display screen of the liquid crystal display monitor as a viewfinder by the use of an image displayed as a live view has conventionally been known. Because the resolution of the liquid crystal display monitor is lower than that of the imaging device of the imaging apparatus, the imaging apparatus has the problem in which it cannot be easily judged with the screen of the liquid crystal display monitor whether the focus of an image is correctly adjusted or not when a user performs a focus adjustment by a manual operation.
An imaging apparatus is accordingly known that makes it possible to easily sight whether a focus is adjusted or not by displaying an image imaged by an imaging device by enlarging the image by a predetermined enlargement factor on the display screen of a liquid crystal display monitor at the time of a manual operation in an imaging apparatus capable of performing the manual operation of focus adjustment (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications Nos. H 11-341331 and H 11-055560).
The imaging apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications Nos. H 11-341331 and H 11-055560, however, have the problem in which it is apprehended that the focus adjustment when the setting of an enlargement factor is not proper at the time of displaying an image on a liquid crystal display monitor by enlarging the image is made to be more difficult by the enlarged image. For example, if an enlargement factor is set to be high despite a state in which a camera shake has happened or a state in which the optical zoom magnification of an optical zoom is high, then a subject in a display screen easily performs a large position change, and consequently the subject is missed to makes the focus adjustment difficult.